


The Science Club... With Benefits?

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accident mention, Consensual Underage Sex, Flashback, Gay, High school clubs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild PTSD?, Size Difference, Squirrel centric, Stitches, Suggested fivesome, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: After a severe car accident, Squirrel's mom is forcing him to join a school club and socialize, only this certain science club seems to not be quite what it is advertised as.





	The Science Club... With Benefits?

Squirrel wandered aimlessly through the school halls. High school was boring to him and he was told he even had to take extra classes to make up for everything he had missed. The stares were really intimidating at first, but he managed to get used to it. At least the other students weren't stopping to physically bully him.

But the worst part was his mom. Ever since the accident, his mom has been treating him like a baby, despite being a junior. Sure he had lost some of his memory and was in pain a lot, but he still knew how to go about his daily life. Yet, no matter how much homework he had, his parents still forced him to join a school club. She wanted him to socialize and make some nice friends.

Sighing heavily, Squirrel finally found the right door: room 372. He never wanted to join any of the school's stupid extra-curricular activities. None of the clubs peaked his interest so, in all honestly, he just chose one at random. All he cared about was that it wasn't a sport. He was pretty skinny but no part of that meant he was active or fit. He just had a fast metabolism and not much of an appetite.

The room was already filled with talking as a few guys sat at chairs. Squirrel scanned the room. The others all looked a bit older than him, probably seniors, and sported much different looks than each other. So this was the science club? He kind of figured the members would look more nerdy and be wearing lab coats or something, but he must have been overthinking it.

The broad guy at the front of the room turned to him with a smile, "are you new to the club? There aren't many of us, so I'm always glad to have a new face around here. I go by Gorilla, I'm the head of the science club." His voice was deep and almost sultry. Squirrel would normally have been intimidating by someone like this, since he looked like he would be on the football team. Just goes to show that looks don't always mean anything.

"Yeah, I'm Squirrel," he couldn't help but notice how quiet his voice was compared to the older male. 

"What happened to your head?" A less deep voice spoke to the side of him, Squirrel turning to see the other three men in the room. He couldn't tell who asked the question as his eyes flicked between them, not that he didn't hear it every day.

A boy in a light gray hoodie lightly shoved the boy next to him, who dawned a worn-down blue sweatshirt with the hood up. 

"Don't be rude! He's probably insecure about it," the gray boy whispered loudly. 

Squirrel shrugged and answered with two simple words, "car accident." The one boy was right, he never liked to think or talk about it, but it's not like he could forget what happened, not with the long scar visible to anyone. 

It happened around two months ago. He was riding with his dad in the front seat when a semi slammed into the side of their car. All he remembered was the screeching of the tires and shattering of glass before he found himself awake in a hospital bed, heavily medicated and feeling like his head was throbbing, spinning, and numb all at the same time. It took him weeks and a lot of physical therapy to fully recover. 

With the strong pain medicine no longer being administered through an IV, Squirrel's head constantly hurt. His mother broke the news that his father didn't make it and the left side of his own skull was fractured. The doctors said there thankfully wasn't too much brain damage, but it certainly didn't feel like it. 

He's now on plenty of medication with a dark line of sutures on his head, half of his hair shaved off for the operation they had to perform. Before the accident, he was seen as one of the cute innocent guys at school, that lots of girls found adorable. But now, with this big ugly scar on his head, people just suddenly stopped talking to him and he was cast into the shadows as if he had some kind of plague of unpopularity that people would get just by going near him.

That being said, he was used to the stares and questions, shrugging it off like it was nothing. The room went silent for a moment before the forth guy finally spoke up.

"It looks cool as fuck!" He looked up from his phone only to reveal a faint scar going vertically across one of his eyes. His bright red shirt made him stand out from the cool colors that the other boys wore as he pushed his seat back and stood up, walking over. "Y'know, I think you're gonna start a trend with that haircut too. I mean, I'd totally shave my head with you, but I probably wouldn't pull it off like my hair now." 

Squirrel felt his cheeks warm a little at that. It was the first time anyone has said something genuinely nice about his scar. Even his own mom wasn't convincing when she told him it didn't look "that bad".

"Well, I wouldn't use that wording, but I agree," Gorilla added kindly. "It suits you, in a way. Almost makes you look cuter." 

Squirrels eyes widened slightly in shock and his blush deepened, "cute?" He felt embarrassed from the positive attention.

"Cute enough to eat," the boy in blue flirted with a wink, causing the gray one to elbow him again. 

"Don't let him get to you. He's a bit Delirious when it comes to other boys," the gray hoodied man chuckled awkwardly, trying not to make their new club member uncomfortable. 

"That's my job, isn't it?" The Delirious boy laughed. "Besides, you can't deny that I'm right. He's even almost bite-sized." Squirrel didn't know whether he should be flattered, offended, or terrified at those words. 

"I mean..." the boy in red started, holding his hand just above Squirrel's head, as if to measure how short he actually is. "You're not wrong." 

"Alright! I think that's enough patronizing our new member," Gorilla interrupted. "Squirrel, welcome to the science club. This is Cartoonz, Delirious, and Ohm." He gestured to each boy respectively. 

"We should do the initiation!" Delirious slammed his hands on the table and stood up as if this was a court room and he had an objection. "If he wants to get with us, he should know how things actually work around here!" 

"He'd probably be up for it. Maybe he heard the rumors," Cartoonz chuckled. "He looks pretty gay to me." 

Squirrel took a step back in surprise and basically his entire body was blushing a deep red, having just been outed as if it was really that obvious.

Gorilla sighed and shook his head, "alright, I have to be honest with you, Squirrel. This isn't exactly a science club. It's more of an excuse to all be together in private."

"We never thought another person would actually join," Ohm commented nervously. "We kind of figured everyone knew the rumors by now."

"Wait, you actually thought I was some science nerd?" Cartoonz laughed, petting the unshaven half of Squirrels head, running his fingers through his hair. "You must be even more delusional than Delirious. Nah, I'm just here for the benefits."

"B-benefits?" Squirrel stuttered when he finally tried to respond, on edge with Cartoonz touching him like that. 

"Yeah, benefits," Delirious moved his hands as he spoke. "Y'know, with some friends." Ohm did an audible facepalm and groaned, the visible parts of his face and ears blushing. 

"I can tell you're anxious. You must not get a lot of attention," Cartoonz mumbled softly, right next to his ear. "It's the scar, isn't it? People make you self conscious, but we can make you feel cute again." 

A very gentle kiss was placed on his still-healing scar and Squirrel twitched, his whole body shuddering at the foreign touch. He didn't know how to respond. All he could think about was the strangely comforting sensation and desperation for positive attention. He didn't even realize how much he craved this kind of affection lately, until now.

Cartoonz, who seemed the most forward out of all of them, caressed Squirrel's cheek and whispered, his voice ghosting over the younger boy's lips. "Can I kiss you?" 

Squirrel didn't know why but he was so tempted to accept, closing his eyes and inching forward slightly as a response. Their lips quickly connected, Cartoonz closing the small gap with a loving kiss. Squirrel was guided through the motions until suddenly they were making out. He pulled back for breath after a few seconds and gazed dizzily at the other. There was a small grin across older man's lips as he moved back to look him in the face.

"Damn, you taste better than I thought," Cartoonz flirted with a wink, giving him one more small peck on the lips. Squirrel stared with nothing but silent pants, so the other chuckled and turned to look behind him. "You guys should have a taste." 

Squirrel could hear the metal school chair wobble and almost clamber onto the ground when Delirious basically ran to get next dibs. Cartoonz chuckled when long arms wrapped around the newcomer's waist and he was suddenly pulled into another kiss. These lips were softer than Cartoonz, but the kiss itself was rougher. Teeth gently caught his bottom lip and teased him playfully, their tongues tangling together. Immediate dominance was established over Squirrel as Delirious pressed their bodies together, slightly dipping the younger boy. 

Squirrel found himself relying on the other to keep him steady, realizing that at this dip he'd fall backwards if Delirious let go. Soon the kiss broke and the hoodie-clad man returned Squirrel to his feet. 

"Fuck, you're right," Delirious said with a chuckle, looking over at Cartoonz as they shared a wide grin. "I almost don't wanna share." 

Squirrel was just a mess, flustered and standing there dazedly. He had no idea why these guys wanted him, but he wasn't going to complain. It felt so nice to have people praise him despite his scars. 

Gentle, somewhat feminine lips broke him out of his daze as two soft hands caressed his cheeks. It was a close-mouthed kiss at first, shy and careful as if the other would do something wrong. Squirrel had to be the instigator this time as he hesitantly asked if they would go further with his lips and tongue. 

Their lips parted and there was a balance in dominance within the kiss. It was more gentle than the others, slow and loving instead of the more desperate and dominant kisses he got from Delirious and Cartoonz. Feeling the other's body just barely taller than him, he could easily understand Ohm's personality without even having to look at him. 

The kiss parted slowly as they both took steady breaths. A peck was placed on Squirrel's cheek, then Ohm stepped back and lightly licked his bottom lip, smiling giddily. 

Squirrel looked between the three and faintly smiled but quickly realized he forgot someone when he was turned around and pulled into a warm embrace, his lips locking perfectly with the other's plump, yet strong ones. The other man was clearly bigger than him as Squirrel could feel the different angle from Gorilla bending over to kiss him. 

The motions were fluid and slow as the kiss dragged on. Squirrel happily gave himself over when the other asked for entrance. It was so loving and gentle, not sloppy at all when their tongues danced. It felt perfect, like two puzzle pieces fitting together smoothly. This kiss was by far the most sensual and romantic. Squirrel had lost track of time and didn't notice this kiss lasting longer than the others. 

The strong arms around his waist shifted to move towards his upper legs and Squirrel could feel the other straightening up, immediately jumping so he didn't have to lean down. Gorilla helped wrap Squirrel's legs behind his waist and held him up securely. The smaller felt safe in his hold and locked his arms behind his neck. 

They finally broke for air, both panting as Squirrel now looked down at the man holding him. Gorilla's eyes were full of love and lust when they gazed into his own. For a moment, it felt like they were alone. The other three were pushed far from his mind as Squirrel lived in the moment, until one of them spoke up again.

"Damn! That was fucking hot," Cartoonz commented from behind Gorilla. He and Delirious both chuckled, and Squirrel could see a soft blush covering the bigger man's face. It was so cute to see the strong, leader-esk man get all flustered like that. He couldn't help himself and reconnected their lips to resume their previous makeout session. 

Gorilla was surprised but gladly kissed back. Squirrel got so into it that he almost didn't notice when the other started walking. He felt a hard surface below him when he was set down on the table, but didn't unhook his legs from Gorilla's waist. A big hand brushed through his mess of hair while the other wrapped behind his torso. Their tongues danced for what felt like forever, making Squirrel feel like he was floating, before breaking apart.

Gorilla's deep voice sounded even more sultry and sexy now as he whispered into Squirrel's ear, "I wish I couldn't taste them on your tongue. I wish you were only mine. I'm usually one to share, but I just want you to myself." He pressed closer between Squirrel's legs and gave his stitches the gentlest little kiss.

"You're so... Romantic... And sweet... And hot," Squirrel panted out as he gazed into those beautiful pools called eyes. He could drown in them forever. 

A faint, slow friction elicited a quiet moan from Squirrel. His jeans already felt like a restriction, or they would if it wasn't just adding delicious extra pressure to the friction that Squirrel so deeply enjoyed. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips at the edge of the table. He craved more dry friction but that clearly wasn't the idea in the bigger man's mind.

Squirrel brushed the larger hands away when they started fiddling with his small belt buckle. He undid it himself and faintly chuckled, causing Gorilla to blush at his clumsily bigger form. The smaller of the two placed a reassuring kiss on the other's cheek as he finished undoing his own pants but left them on. 

"It's so cute when you get embarrassed," Squirrel mumbled playfully, giving a small giggle. Gorilla seemed to find the situation a bit comical too, since his own little laugh escaped him. Squirrel grinned happily and pulled him back into a kiss. Gorilla easily undid his own khakis and pulled back from the kiss so he could speak.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Gorilla's voice was soft and comforting in that moment. He brushed his fingers through Squirrel's soft hair but gave a slightly concerned look when the smaller shook his head. He knew that going much further would be painful for a virgin, especially a bottom male, and he didn't want to hurt the innocent looking boy. "Do you want to keep going? I don't want to hurt you-"

"I already feel so much pain on a daily basis, I think I can handle a bit of dick," Squirrel cut him off with a smirk. Gorilla seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded, lifting Squirrel just slightly so he could pull his jeans and boxers all the way off. They dropped to the floor with a faint tink from the belt buckle. 

Squirrel tried to kiss Gorilla again but the large male went to place kisses on his neck instead. He sucked and nipped lightly to leave very faint marks, figuring Squirrel didn't want anyone to see the evidence afterwards. A few silent moans grazed the younger's lips, though they got louder when that big hand trailed down his chest. His hips jerked in desperation to be touched, but the hand moved away. 

Squirrel whined at the lack of warm touches. His eyes were closed to just pay attention to the feeling, so he had to open them again, looking to see why the bigger man stopped. Gorilla was digging in his pants pocket and pulled out two little packets that were connected to each other. It seemed like the upperclassman definitely came prepared, probably for his friends and their "benefits". 

Gorilla noticed Squirrel watching and smiled patiently as he tore open a packet of lube. He leaned in again and pecked the younger man's lips, "and you're definitely sure about this now? I don't want you to regret it."

Squirrel sighed and rolled his eyes, "yes, I'm sure, big boy." He yanked Gorilla closer by the shirt he was still wearing. "Now just please go faster before I get a headache and want to leave." This seemed encouragement enough as he felt a cold liquid and single digit press inside of him. The feeling was foreign but didn't really hurt at all. He pulled Gorilla into another kiss as the finger moved around inside of him. It was surprising how little he felt and he quickly asked for more between kisses. 

Gorilla immediately obliged, a second big finger being added as the stretch finally started to catch up to Squirrel. He bit his bottom lip. It faintly burned but the pain was nothing compared to his skull. The two fingers moved around and carefully scissored, being sure to lube the entire area inside. Squirrel twitched a little, every now and then, from the dull pain. 

The small figure suddenly clenched around Gorilla's fingers and he moaned lewdly. It was like some sort of euphoric experience when a quick jolt of pleasure ripped through Squirrel's body, having never even tried to find his prostate before. It was all so knew and the pain immediately disappeared, when the pleasure kicked in, like a light switch.

Squirrel bit his lip to muffle the embarrassing noise that left him, blushing deeper, but Gorilla just smiled. Those gentlemanly lips brushed against his scar and his small frame shuddered again. 

"You sound so beautiful," Gorilla praised in his sultry voice, thrusting his fingers slowly. The squirms and soft pants encouraged him to add a third finger as he made sure to thrust them against the underclassman's prostate. A string of moans were pulled from Squirrel but he whined and grabbed Gorilla's arm, stopping his fingers from thrusting.

"I'm ready," Squirrel insisted, looking the other deep in the eyes. "I think I'd cum if you just continued. I want you to enjoy this too." Gorilla couldn't help his heart from fluttering at the little sentiment. He smiled and connected their lips as he felt for the air on the other package, being careful as he opened it. 

The bigger had to pull back to see what he was doing as he put a little bit of lube on his hand. His pants were already discarded onto the floor when he lightly stroked himself. 

Squirrel couldn't help his staring when he saw it for the first time. He thought he was ready but maybe not. Gorilla was quite a bit bigger than he imagined, and a small pang of worry hit him when he thought about THAT going inside of HIM. Of course their size difference was obvious in general, but for some reason it didn't cross Squirrel's mind that Gorilla being so much bigger than him, also meant his dick would be bigger too. 

Gorilla clearly knew what he was doing as he rolled the condom down and lubed the outside of it. He noticed the worried expression on Squirrel's face and gave a reassuringly soft smile, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be gentle," Gorilla promised sweetly. "Just tell me if you need to stop." He moved in closer again and nuzzled his face into the crook of Squirrel's neck. Being slow and cautious, the large erection rubbed against his ass.

Squirrel took kind of deep breaths and tried to relax as best as he could, gasping and clinging tightly onto the tall man when the tip slowly penetrated his tight hole. It burned at first, feeling all too big inside of him, but the faint curses and silent moans that left Gorilla's mouth told him it was worth it. 

The older grunted and buried his face farther against the other's neck. His strong arms were wrapped lovingly around Squirrel as one hand tangled its fingers in his messy hair. There was a pause half way in where Gorilla stopped to make sure the other man was still ok, a few moans threatening to break up his words.

"Need a b-break? Fuck..." Seeing the broad upperclassman fall apart like this made Sauirrel shake his head without hesitation. It felt like he was going to tear something if any more entered him, but Squirrel trusted this gentle giant. Tears brimmed his eyes as he blinked them away, trying to get used to the pain. 

Gorilla, however, did hesitate. He knew very well that Squirrel was being brave with him. Especially with the the younger man's small and slender frame, he must be hurting for sure. His deep voice soothed the new submissive as he whispered and placed a couple tiny kisses on that special scar of his.

"You're doing so good..." Gorilla couldn't help the quiet pants and groans that escaped him. He could barely keep it together with how unbelievably tight the other squeezed him. When he felt Squirrel's muscles unclench and him sigh a heavy breath, the bigger of the two continued, still being slow and gentle as he finally pressed all the way in. The friction was better than anything he ever felt before. Squirrel was so much tighter than his sluts of friends. "God, you're so tight and hot..."

A small whimper escaped Squirrel's lips along with his steady panting. It felt like he could rip in half from the intense girth inside of him. His heart beat hard and fast from the new fullness, feeling the rhythm throb in his skull. For a moment, he wished for his pain medication back, but denied his brain's logical request. Somewhere inside of him wanted this moment to become a reoccurance and he knew that he'd need to get used to the feeling on his own if he really wanted to enjoy it. 

Thankfully, Gorilla didn't dare move without direct permission. It took a good portion of his willpower not to let his body's wants take over for him. He simply panted and rested his head against the soft skin of the other's shoulder. 

Squirrel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax, steadying his breath after a little. He was hesitant when he slightly rolled his hips. A dull pain was still present but the new friction felt good. 

"O-ok," Squirrel whispered softly, "I-I think you can move. Just... Go slow, please." He felt Gorilla slowly pulling out most of the way and thrusting back in just a little faster. The sudden jolt of pleasure when the tip hit his prostate made Squirrel loudly moan. His back arched and his dick twitched between them, Gorilla moaning as well from the intense tightness. 

Squirrel was laid down carefully as the gentle thrusts fell into a rhythm. The table was cold against his back but he didn't care when Gorilla's body heat was radiating above him. Both of them were letting out low moans, the larger leaning over Squirrel to shower his face in kisses. The dull pain immediately subsided from the new kind of pleasure and Squirrel opened his eyes to lock his gaze with the other.

"Faster," the small-framed man requested. "I-It feels so good." Gorilla couldn't possibly say no, not with that desperate look on the younger's cute face. The thrusts got steadily faster and harder. Squirrel's back arched off of the table's surface, his moans loud as his body rocked with each thrust. 

Gorilla was moaning and grunted softly, panting as he held back from finishing. He felt like he could cum at any moment but didn't want to stop until his inexperienced partner released first. One of his hands pressed against the table beside Squirrel for stability while the other snaked in between their sweaty bodies. 

The large hand wrapped around Squirrel's leaking dick, making him moan louder and beg for more friction. His tuft of hair was a mess, his body sweaty and desperate. Only a few gentle strokes from the other's big grip was enough to set him over the edge. His back arched further as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Squirrel's moan was dragged out when he felt a delicious warmth flood inside of him and heard Gorilla curse, moaning his name. His back fell flat against the hard table when the warmth and fullness quickly left him. A whimper pushed past his lips both from the loss of heat and the throbbing in his head returning. The smaller grabbed onto Gorilla's shirt and pulled him down so their chests were almost touching. 

They could feel each other's chests rise and fall as they tried to calm down from their orgasms. The upperclassman wiggled a bit out of Squirrel's grasp to remove the condom, tying it closed before leaning back in and connecting their lips. Squirrel whimpered softly into the kiss, Gorilla pulling back to make sure he was ok.

"You're whimpering. Did I hurt you?" Gorilla was gentle and pecked a kiss to the other's lips.

Squirrel shook his head but whined again, "my head... C-can you bring me my backpack?" Gorilla gladly obliged, worried about the other. The smaller male pulled a pill bottle from a small zipper of his bag and shook two into his hand, quickly swallowing them down with some water before setting it aside. 

Gorilla sighed and pulled Squirrel into a warm hug, placing a very careful kiss to his stitches. "I wish you never had to go through that... You're such a sweet, cute guy. It's not fair." The small frame hugged him back and nuzzled up against his warm embrace. 

Going from a closeted high school Junior, to losing his virginity with one of the most romantic guys in school? Squirrel felt safe and special for once. Maybe clubs weren't all that boring after all... Guess he'll have to become a regular member now. After all, he sure did enjoy the "benefits".

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a poly thing with all of them, but it turned into just Gorilla/Squirrel somehow.


End file.
